Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for pattern formation and a pattern-forming method.
Discussion of the Background
Miniaturization of various types of electronic device structures such as semiconductor devices and liquid crystal devices has been accompanied by demands for microfabrication of patterns in lithography processes. In these days, although fine patterns having a line width of about 90 nm can be formed using, for example, an ArF excimer laser beam, further finer pattern formation has been required.
To meet the demands described above, some pattern-forming methods which utilize a phase separation structure constructed through directed self-assembly, as generally referred to, that spontaneously forms an ordered pattern have been proposed. For example, an ultrafine pattern-forming method by directed self-assembly has been known in which a block copolymer obtained by copolymerizing: a monomer compound having one property; and a monomer compound having a property that is distinct from the one property is involved (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-149447, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Translation of PCT Application), Publication No. 2002-519728, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2003-218383). According to this method, annealing of a film formed from a composition containing the block copolymer results in a tendency of clustering of polymer structures having the same property, and thus a pattern can be formed in a self-aligning manner.